Brave Frontier: The Legends of Grand Gaia
by Maverino
Summary: A collection of stories of the several units in the mobile phone game, Brave Frontier, expanding on their current lore and making connections that seem fit.
1. Chapter 1 - Fencer Vargas

The Agni Empire was one of the great kingdoms in the land of Grand Gaia. In the kingdom resided the beings who were born to wield the powerful rage of fire. In its time of peace, the people wandered about in the bustling markets and near the molten hot lava lakes. The city was built with hardened magma, glazed over with a sleek, strong glass.

Half of the population consisted of human beings. The other half were of a variety of different creatures. Although the two groups were vastly different in many ways, they were able to maintain peace and tranquility. However, in recent days, a certain prophecy foretold of an unknown chaos that was going to unfold upon the land of Grand Gaia, and that six great kingdoms would fall to the hands of gods. There weren't very many civilians who believed this story, but there wasn't a day that went by without them thinking about it.

The one who thought about it the most was a young, energetic lad. He had flaming red hair, which was natural for the human populace, donned his late father's old armor and great sword, and wore a purple cape that was given to him by his mother. He was running through the streets of Agni, late for his spar with one of the knights of the Order of Agni. This boy was young, but he was a formidable opponent. He had a brave heart, burning with the courage of fire. He was fearless and also a bit rash. Nonetheless, he was considered as a grand knight in the Order of Agni.

"Ahh, Fencer Vargas. And I thought you would keep me waiting forever," said the knight of the Order of Agni once Vargas arrived to the arena.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, sir!" Vargas panted, saluting as he entered.

"Do not worry. I will enjoy having this little spar with you. After all, the other knights tell me you're the most fun to fight against," the knight chuckled.

"Oh, is that so? Well, I hope you enjoy this battle," Vargas grinned in excitement.

Vargas drew his great sword from his back and went into his battle stance. His opponent, noticing that Vargas was already getting ready for a good fight, did the same. Vargas analyzed his enemy. The knight wore the normal Order of Agni armor and uniform, which meant that Vargas would have to hit pretty hard to deal some damage to his opponent. The armor of the Order of Agni was no joke, but neither was Vargas' strength.

"Gryaaaah!" Vargas roared as he charged forward, flames dancing behind him.

The knight held up his shield in response to Vargas' charge, but Vargas was ready for that and dashed around the knight, catching him off guard. Vargas then took his great sword and swung in an uppercut-like fashion, propelling his enemy upwards. The knight flew into the air rather high and fell towards the ground.

"Heh, that was too easy!" Vargas taunted.

"Tch, I'm not finished with you yet, boy..." the knight grumbled, struggling to stand back up.

Vargas smiled in response and dashed towards the knight once more. Vargas swung his sword using a powerful overhead swing. However, the knight guarded with his shield in time and blocked the attack, making a loud ringing sound throughout the arena they were fighting in. The knight counterattacked with his slim longsword by attempting to slash Vargas away. Vargas was struck in the body, thankfully where the armor was covering him, and flew to the side. He recovered quickly; his opponent was approaching him to deal the finishing blow.

Vargas built up all the strength he could muster within himself and unleashed an inferno-like attack that left almost all of his foes singed.

"Flare Ride!" Vargas roared at the top of his lungs.

He performed an uppercut slash and flames swirled around his foe, blinding the knight and burning him. Vargas, unaware of the damage he was causing, laughed before his burning opponent.

"Stop! You fool!" yelled a different voice.

Coming back to his senses, Vargas snapped out of the heat of the battle and stopped his attack. The Agni knight remained on fire and ran around in a panic, frantically trying to put it out.

The Emperor of the Agni Empire stood behind Vargas and the burning knight. He sighed and held his hand out in the direction of the knight. With some concentration, he was able to pull the fire off of the knight and hurled it into the heavens.

"Fencer Vargas, don't you ever learn to go easy on your opponents?" the Emperor asked him.

"I'm sorry, my lord," Vargas apologized, kneeling down in respect, "It seems I may have gotten my hot head in the heat of battle."

"You seem to do that almost every time you spar with your opponents."

"I am still a very inexperienced warrior, but I shall continue to train with great zeal to become the best I can be!"

"Ha ha ha... Very well then. All I ask of you is to refrain from burning any more of my people," the Emperor chuckled.

"Yes, my lord. I'll do my best."

Vargas bowed and left with a rather large grin on his face. Another victory! Was there nobody out there who could stop him? His goal to becoming much like his father was getting ever closer. The Emperor of the Agni Empire had acknowledged Vargas and had seen his skills. Although he had trouble stopping himself in the heat of battle, Vargas was definitely one of the best warriors in the Empire.

The only people who could best him were the ones who were from the Sama Kingdom, the water users. News of a young girl who mastered the way of the longsword at her age had spread even to the Agni Empire. Although Vargas was itching to have a battle with her, he knew he would lose in a heartbeat. It was common sense: water put out fire. Even if he was in the Order of the Agni, he still wouldn't have a chance.

Months later, a civil war broke out in the Empire. The two sides that fought were the humans and creatures who believed in the Emperor and the others who did not believe that how he ruled was just. The poor citizens of the Empire became poorer and the rich grew richer. Vargas, being loyal to the Emperor, fought for him. However, Vargas did not believe in killing his own kinsmen, so he did not burn them all to crisps. He merely gave them the scars to remember that the Emperor was powerful and had a loyal guard.

Although he was a loyal warrior, he did have his own doubts. Was what the Emperor doing right? Was this the start of something even bigger and more horrible? Thinking that, the great prophecy eventually came across his mind. Was the Agni Empire one of those six kingdoms? But the prophecy told of _gods_ taking down the Empire, not the Emperor himself...

The war ended in a few months, with the Emperor's guard forcing the rebels into submission. The representative of the rebels wanted to negotiate with the Emperor. And so they had a rather long talk, lasting nearly one week. In the end, the Emperor agreed to a few of the rebels' demands. The representative was a bit upset after it was all over, but he had at least accomplished something rather than nothing.

It was after all this that the Fencer title was revoked from Vargas' name. He was bestowed with a different, higher title. He was now Burning Vargas, and was invited to the Order of Agni. Realizing his dream, Vargas immediately accepted.

_Father, I hope you are watching me, and guiding me on my path to greatness, _Vargas silently prayed to the stars several nights after receiving his new title and position. _I will be sure to make you and mother proud. I'll become the greatest warrior that the Agni Empire has yet to see!_


	2. Chapter 2 - Selena

The Sama Kingdom was a peaceful kingdom that was in the golden age of peace and prosperity. Much like the Agni Empire, its residents were both humans and creatures that lived in the area. The kingdom was located near the sparkling ocean and around a beautiful, fresh lake with rich resources. Many of the humans were fisherman and farmers, while others were trained swordsmen that protected the borders from hostile creatures.

Despite the peace, the Savat people, much like the citizens of Agni, worried about the great prophecy that was announced to the land of Grand Gaia by the great God Lucius himself. It was stated that six great kingdom would fall to an unknown chaos. Although the people were did not know which ones would fall, they prepared themselves for the worst. They were not going to be surprised by the unknown, so they kept their defenses up.

A certain young girl, with a heart as cold as ice, resided in this kingdom. She was only fourteen years old, yet she was as experienced as the ones who taught her. Her weapon of choice was a heavy long sword. She disregarded the use of a shield. It didn't suit her style, which was quick, graceful movements. A shield would only get in her way.

She wore simple armor: a breastplate with blue, long clothing. Everything about her was blue. Her eyes, her long, flowing hair, and perhaps even her personality. On her head was a blue ribbon wrapped intricately to look like a rose, threaded carefully into her hair by another ribbon, except it was yellow. Her mother had this rose-like ribbon put into her hair as long as she could remember.

This girl was resting on the shore of the lake, with her feet out and in the water and her long sword sheathed beside her. The chiefs of the Savat people were constantly nagging her about accepting their treasured sword, Lexida, to prove that she herself was a chief. However, she claimed that she was far too inexperienced to accept something as important as Lexida. She was too young, she thought. To be a chief at only fourteen years of age was outrageous!

"Selena! Selena!" cried a gruff, male voice from behind the girl.

Selena turned to the direction of the voice and found one of the chiefs running towards her. His face was red and he was out of breath. It seemed like something unexpected had happened, and Selena was about to find out.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Th-The sword Lexida..." the chief said shakily, gasping for air.

"What about it?"

"It's been stolen!"

Selena was caught off guard by this news. Who in the Sama Kingdom would be bold and stupid enough to steal the Savat's treasured sword? Furious, she got up and put on her boots.

"Where do you think the thief went?" she asked, trying to contain her anger.

"I saw the footprints leading to the coast of the ocean," the chief answered. "Are you sure you can catch up to them?"

"Of course I can."

Selena picked up her sheathed blade and ran in the direction of the great ocean. As she ran, she thought about the possibilities of who could possibly be the thief. It couldn't be a merman or a squirty, they weren't stealthy enough. It wasn't the Undine of the lake, she wasn't interested in such things. Then it must have been a pirate...

As Selena neared the coast, she scanned the area for any suspicious individuals. There were multiple ships anchored on the shore, most of them being cargo ships. Perhaps her people's treasured sword was stashed away in one ship. But how was she going to search all the ships for one sword? It would take too much time, and the thief will be able to take off without being caught. But as she was going to enter a ship, she found someone who could help her immensely.

"Verica!" Selena called to a rather large person. He wore a white bandana, a small shirt that revealed his belly, a small brown jacket that covered the shirt, and a blue piece of cloth wrapped around his waist.

"Yes? What is it, my dear Selena?" the pirate asked.

"I was hoping if you could help identify the thief who stole my people's treasured sword, Lexida."

"Hmm... Are you sure it was a pirate?"

"Absolutely. There isn't anyone else who would dare steal such a thing."

"Perhaps it was the notorious Stya. She always causes trouble in this kingdom..." Verica murmured, rubbing his chin.

"Do you know where she could be hiding?"

"She is more than likely hidden among the coast somewhere, waiting for her ship to arrive."

"Thank you," Selena said, and left without a word.

"What a polite young lass..." Verica said to himself before going to join his crew.

Selena scanned the coast again for Stya, who was well-known for causing such troubles. If Selena remembered correctly, Stya's nickname was the "Snow Flower" for her white hair. There weren't very many people in the Sama Kingdom with white hair, so finding her wouldn't be that difficult. Considering that she was waiting for her ship to arrive, Selena waited and observed the area for any signs of Stya when ships would anchor onto the shore.

After half an hour of waiting, Selena finally found her target. Stya was walking nonchalantly towards a rather small ship with a case in her hand and her weapon on her back. Stya wore a white admiral coat and blue high heels. Although she didn't look very much like a pirate, they say her words and actions were even colder than those of Selena's.

Selena got up and ran to where Stya was. Selena casted some ice magic and a frozen wall of ice appeared in front of Stya. Turning around, she saw Selena running towards her and glared at her with her red eyes.

"What are _you _doing here?" Stya asked with frostbite in her words.

"I'm going to take back what _you _stole!" Selena said furiously.

"What, this sword? Did you come here just to beg for it?"

Selena unsheathed her long sword and pointed it at Stya. She could barely contain her anger and was about to jump on her at any second.

"I'm going to kill you if you don't give it back," Selena threatened.

Stya, interested in the direction Selena was taking it, curled her lips in an amused grin and let go of the case that held Lexida. She whipped out her weapon from her back, which was a double-pronged pole sword.

"Let's see if the rumors are true," Stya mocked. "I want to see this Ice Princess in action."

Selena dashed forward with nothing on her mind but defeating Stya. Stya spun her pole sword expertly, preparing to block and parry any attack Selena was going to attempt. Her long sword in her left hand, Selena gracefully slashed at Stya and was blocked by the spinning blades. Knowing that block stopped the blades for enough time to get an attack though, Selena casted ice magic and shot sharp icicles at Stya's chest.

Stya was faster than Selena had expected, and jumped into the air to avoid the icicles.

"I've been in real combat far longer than you have!" Stya proclaimed.

Stya flew down with ice trailing behind her. Selena realized that she used ice magic to reinforce her blades too late and was directly hit. She flew back, but did not fall to the ground. There was a large gash on the right side of her body, her right arm hanging with blood trailing down.

Stya wasn't finished. With eyes filled with the lust for blood, she charged Selena, relentlessly attacking her while Selena expertly blocked and parried using the left side of her body as support.

"Die already!" Stya screamed, striking once more.

Selena side-stepped the attack and hit Stya for the first, and last, time since the fight started.

"Ethereal Blade," Selena said as she casted her most powerful attack on Stya.

She swung her sword, which was now coated in dangerously cold ice, and sliced through Stya's admiral coat. A rush of blistering cold air with a powerful force knocked Stya several meters away.

Stya, whose body was now covered in ice, shakily got up and coughed out blood before saying, "It's... not over yet."

Selena walked up to Stya and touched her neck with the tip of her sword.

"If you want it to be over, I'll end your life right now."

Stya gulped and conceded, bowing her head to the Ice Princess.

Selena sheathed her blade and walked to the case that held Lexida. She picked it up and opened it to verify that Lexida was actually in there, and to her relief, it was.

"If I find you stealing things from my people again, I will kill you next time," Selena vowed.

Stya turned away, saying nothing. Selena took it as an agreement and started to walk back home, but stopped short due to her injuries. The spectators came to her aid and lifted her into a wagon pulled by horses.

As she rested in the wagon tending to her wounds, she gazed at Lexida, which seemed to be calling out to her.

"In time, Lexida. Just wait for me, I need more time," she whispered to the sword.


	3. Chapter 3 - Atro

**(A/N: Atro's gender is still being disputed in the community, and as of right now Atro's technically a male. However, I prefer Atro being a female character, so that's how I, and the other characters, will refer to Atro.)**

The La Veda Republic was a kingdom home to those who acquired the power of light. The citizens honored and worshiped the gods here more than any other kingdom out there. There were temples and other structures that were built to honor the gods. Many people chose to become monks or priests to continue the preaching of the gods. Despite having a strong religious faith, the La Veda Republic had a very formidable army.

The story of a young girl began here. She was left at a monastery by her parents, whose fates are unknown. Only being a child at the time, she could not accept the fact that her parents were leaving her, and begged for them to stay. They knelt down and said their goodbyes to her, and left. The Friar, who was a close friend to the family, held the girl back as she tried to chase her parents.

The girl grew up exposed to a large amount of religious faith. She eventually took interest in it as well and began to study hard, aspiring to become a monk. Although she could not forget her old parents, she found a new family in this monastery. She also found reading about the gods enjoyable, and made several childhood friends. She spent most of her time with the elders, learning about as much as she could about the world and about the gods.

Although the La Veda Republic was a place of religious worship, there were still some of those who caused mischief and grief. News of some notorious bandits arrived to the monastery, but they weren't too troubled by it. After all, there wasn't anything that was valuable that they possessed that bandits would want.

"Okay Friar, I'm going to do my morning prayers!" the young girl called to her father figure, the friar of the monastery.

The young girl wore normal monk attire, although they were slightly too large for her. She had long, golden yellow hair and eyes as bright as the clear summer sky.

"Be careful, young Atro!" the friar replied as she left the monastery.

Atro followed the path she took for the past several years. The monastery was located next to some woods, which Atro frequently ventured into despite the friar telling her it was a dangerous place. The monks kept the area around the monastery neat and orderly, with green grass and gardens full of useful herbs for medicine. The shrine where she prayed every morning was located several meters away from the monastery.

She finally arrived at her destination, which was where the shrine of the Light Goddess, Sola, resided. She knelt down in front of the large, white temple and closed her eyes in concentration. She hoped that Sola would continue to watch over her and the monastery, as well as aid them in times of need. But then she added one more thing that she hasn't wished for previously.

"Please give me the power to protect the ones I love," Atro prayed quietly.

With that, Atro left the shrine and walked back to the monastery. On the way there, Atro found a bird crumpled to the ground. She gasped and quickly went to its side. The monastery took care a lot of injured animals, whether it was dogs, cats, or even mice. It was mostly Atro who found them and brought them in, starting with a stray cat back when she was just starting out as a monk. Atro carried the bird and handled it with great care as she escorted it back to the monastery.

"Friar!" Atro called as she re-entered the monastery.

"What is it?" the Friar answered, appearing before her.

"I found an injured bird on the way here. Can we keep it until it gets better?" Atro asked innocently.

"Well Atro, you've been taking great care of a dog. Do you think you have what it takes to take care of a bird as well?"

"I... I'll definitely do my best!" she said with determined eyes.

The Friar chuckled and agreed to her proposal. Atro gleefully took the bird into the shelter that was meant for her injured animals and placed the bird next to the dog she was also taking care of.

"Be nice to each other, you two..." Atro whispered to the animals.

As Atro left the room to look for bandages, she heard the Friar talking to someone in the doorway. Although the Friar frowned upon eavesdropping, she couldn't help but do it in this situation.

"Please leave this place, we have nothing for you," the Friar pleaded.

"That's what they all say, but in the end we always find valuable goodies!" the stranger laughed.

_Are they... the bandits? _Atro thought to herself. Before she could act, there was a loud crash and before she knew it, she was surrounded by mask-bearing figures.

There were at least six or seven of them, and they seemed to just appear out of nowhere. One of them pinned Atro to the wall by pressing their sword to her neck. Atro watched in fear as the others pillaged through her home. The other monks and children were huddled together in a corner, terrified by the bandits who threatened them with their razor sharp swords. She had to do something, but what could she do against these armed opponents?

Before she knew it, Atro kicked the bandit in the stomach. As he clutched his stomach and hunched over in pain, she punched him square in the jaw. She was a strong, young girl, despite her appearance. She then bit the bandit's hand that clutched the sword and he yelped in agony. That grabbed the attention of the other bandits that were around. She quickly glanced around and dashed away to find an exit. The bandits were in pursuit, yelling at each other in disagreement.

Atro kicked a door open and ran as fast as she could to the woods nearby. Not only was she a hard hitter, but she also ran quite fast. She found her favorite tree to climb and quickly ascended it, leaving the bandits in the dust. They spat nasty words at her and threatened her to come down, throwing rocks and anything else they could at her.

_What do I do now...? _Atro thought to herself. If the bandits went back to the monastery, who knows what else they would do. She had to protect all of her friends and family somehow!

"Just leave her be, she'll come down eventually," one of the bandits growled.

They all muttered in agreement and trudged back to the monastery.

Atro slowly peeked out to make sure they were gone. After confirming that they had indeed gone back to the monastery, she descended from her spot and looked around for a dead tree. She found one quickly and broke off one of its branches.

_I'm not sure how well this will do against swords, but I have no choice!_

With the tree branch in hand, she raced out of the woods and found the bandits nearing the monastery. With great force, she smacked the bandit who was closest to her on the head, knocking him out instantly. She roared a great battle cry and struck the next one in the leg, causing him to fall. The others whipped their heads around, surprised that Atro would be back with a vengeance.

They all unsheathed their swords and flailed them towards Atro. She parried one, but it cut through her tree branch to her surprise. She jumped back, more cautious of her enemies. Although the bandit's sword had managed to cut her branch, he made it sharper by giving it a point. Atro dashed forward and attempted to knock the sword out of one bandit, but he jumped out of the way. Another swung their sword down on her side, but she stepped out of the way and knocked him out with the tree branch.

"To think this girl was able to take down this many of us by herself..." one of the four bandits muttered.

"You think we'll be next?" another asked, somewhat scared.

"What? Don't be silly, we can take care of her easily!"

Atro, angry at being underestimated, roared a battle cry that could have shaken the entire field and charged forward. She was faster than they had anticipated and missed their swings, allowing Atro to knock one more down with one bash of the tree branch. As another sword came flying down on her, she blocked it with her shoulder, placing the tree branch on it to lighten up the wound. After doing so, she kicked the bandit in the stomach and whacked him on the head to finish him off.

The last two were able to pin Atro down, due to her fatigue from taking out so many foes.

"Now how was such a young girl like you able to do all of that?" one of them asked.

In a fit of rage, Atro struggled against the remaining two bandits to get back up and finish them off. They only laughed at her weakness.

_Strength... I need more strength!_

"D...Divine..." Atro struggled to say.

"Hmm? What are you trying to conjure up?"

"_Divine Sword!" _Atro screamed at the top of her lungs.

A burst of light appeared, blinding the two bandits, giving Atro enough time to pick up her tree branch, which was now a glowing blade, and swing it at her foes.

She lost consciousness shortly after, with the sight of the glowing sword in her hand burning in her mind.


End file.
